


Suffer With Me

by imoldgreg



Series: Klaus in weird pornos I’ve seen [3]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Choking, Diego Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Dom/sub Undertones, Everyone Is Really Sad And Also Very Horny, Face Slapping, Hung Diego Hargreeves, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kind Of Dark Diego Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Slight Big Brother/Little Brother Kink, Slut Klaus Hargreeves, Slut Shaming, Teasing, This Is Just Klaus Being Really Desperate For It, spitting, with a sprinkling of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29310612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imoldgreg/pseuds/imoldgreg
Summary: Klaus is desperate for something only his big brother can give him.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves
Series: Klaus in weird pornos I’ve seen [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025878
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Suffer With Me

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this during a lecture omg. Plz ignore the weird tense changes at the start and the end xx
> 
> Set a few years before season 1

Klaus hasn’t seen Diego in a while. Not as long as it should’ve been, but long enough to know that things still aren’t okay between them.

It’s his fault really, it always is. They left things on bad terms last time, as usual.

But, as usual, Klaus is back at his door, not as much coke circulating his system as there should be to warrant how hard he'd fingered himself in the adjacent gym's showers to prep.

He's back, he always is. And Diego knows this, but for one heart stopping minute Klaus really thinks his brother's going to slam the door in his face.

But he doesn’t. He never does.

“Fuck me, Diego, pleeeease,” Klaus hated how whiny he sounded, how needy he must look, bent over the couch in the middle of the room, naked and sweating and writhing desperately beneath his brother. Diego stayed behind him, leaning over him with his big arms caging him in, fully clothed apart from his cock, glistening and red and fucking Huge.

Klaus looked over his shoulder up at him, his eyes huge and wet and pleading. He bit his lip and arched his back some more, but Diego just raised an unimpressed eyebrow.

“You really want it that bad?” Diego's voice sounded amused, but Klaus' eyes had zoned in on the fat cock that was Finally being slid between his cheeks, the lube from the condom making it shine. He whimpered pitifully and tried to push back onto it, feeling the slippery head barely graze over his hole at each pointlessly slow thrust.

He remembered when Diego used to fuck him raw, when they both knew where he'd been and how many men had been inside him. Klaus had bitched when he'd seen Diego tear the shiny packet open, but his brother had fixed him with a stern glare and shoved his face into the sofa hard.

A vicious hand gripped his face and forced him to meet Diego's dark eyes and Focus, fingers digging painfully into Klaus' cheeks as he squeezed them, making Klaus' lips pucker stupidly.

“You don’t even care it’s me do you? You'd really fuck your own brother because you’re so desperate for it?” Diego spat on his cheek and Klaus whined, his eyelashes fluttering. It wasn’t fair, Diego trying to make him engage in conversation when he kept rolling his stupid hips over Klaus' ass, dragging his hot prick over Klaus' wet open hole with maddening patience. If it wasn’t for how hard he clearly was, and the slight sheen of sweat on his forehead, Klaus would’ve assumed Diego really wasn’t into this.

“Please I need it… I need you Diego! I want you so bad,” Klaus was babbling, just saying what he knew men liked to hear. They liked to think their cock was oh-so-important as if every other guy didn’t have one, as if Klaus couldn’t get it from any other guy walking down the street.

But he was Here and he was Hard and he was Under Diego who he knew fucked him like a fucking god and he wanted it so bad.

Diego slapped him hard and gripped his face again, tighter. Klaus gasped, stunned from the sudden pain, his cheek singing and tears prickling his eyes. He pushed back again as Diego expertly circled his tip over Klaus' hole, catching the rim a little before pulling away. Klaus let his knees slide wider apart, desperate for his brother to take the invitation.

“Don’t fucking lie to me,” Diego's voice was dangerous, his eyes hard and his grip squeezing Klaus' cheeks even harder, boardering on uncomfortable rather than sexy pain. Klaus blinked up at him stupidly, his throat clicking as he swallowed.

He wanted to tell his brother he'd stay this time, that he would get clean and they’d give things a chance, that he'd change for him. But Klaus knew that wasn’t true, and Diego had just struck lying off the table, so he just whimpered out a shaky “Please,” his voice a little thick.

Diego slapped him again, and pushed his head hard into the sofa cushion with a low growl. Klaus cried out at the slap, his cheek burning – it would be bright red.

“You want it, slut? Fucking take it,” Diego spat, and finally, Finally pushed in in one hard thrust.

Klaus forgot how to breathe for a second, all the breath pushed from him in one fell swoop, his brother's thick cock driving all the thoughts from his brain.

“Fuck, thank you thank you~” he moaned, panting now he was split open, the stretch making his eyes water.

Diego gave him no time to adjust, his hand heavy on the back of Klaus' head as he fucked into him hard, jolting Klaus' entire body with each vicious slap of his hips against his little brother's ass. Klaus swore he could feel him in his fucking stomach.

Punched out moans forced their way out of Klaus' throat and he felt hot tears running down his face and staining the cushion below, biting his lip hard at each powerful inward thrust, his eyes rolling back.

But then Diego was stopping, Diego was pulling out and Klaus was so empty and it had felt so good and-

“You want it so bad? Show me,” he heard Diego's smirk before he saw it, the hand removing itself from the back of his head. He twisted round a little, gazing up at his brother with hot tears threatening to spill over again. His lower lip wobbled, but Diego just pouted mockingly at him, and made a move to get up.

“No Diego, please! Don’t go, I'll do anything! Please keep fucking me,” Klaus begged shamelessly, his eyes wide as panic constricted his throat at the thought of Diego leaving him so wet and open and Raw with no release.

“You can’t cry your way out of this one, Klaus. Show me,” Diego repeated, unmoved by his baby brother's tearful face.

Klaus bit his lip again, hard. He remembered a time when just a slight tremble to his voice would have his big brother running, desperate to baby him and eager to please, his hands soft and kisses even softer.

Now Diego, this cold, sadistic Prick that Klaus had ruined through years of betrayal and lies, a monster of his own creation, looked at him with thinly veiled disgust. As if Diego was just humoring him, fucking him out of pity because he was such a desperate slut, as if Klaus wasn’t a hot commodity anymore.

Diego took the base of his cock in his hand and slapped it against Klaus' hole, making him jump and dragging him back to the present. It made a wet noise that maybe Klaus should’ve been embarrassed by, but instead he arched his back again and pushed back against it needily. He brought his arms behind him and spread his cheeks what he hoped was invitingly, biting his lip and gazing up at Diego from beneath his lashes.

It seemed to be the right thing to do, because Diego pushed back in again, slower than before, filling Klaus up inch by inch until he was trembling again, whining embarrassingly high as he pushed himself up onto his tiptoes, trying to take more than he was given. He braced his arms back against the couch beneath him to give himself more leverage.

Diego inhaled sharply, his brow creasing a bit. Klaus perked up a little, taking this as his moment to get back in his brother’s good books, pushing himself up until he'd pressed his cheeks snugly right up against the dark hair at the base of Diego's prick, his back arching considerably, his legs almost straight and shaking a little from effort. The cold metal zipper of Diego's jeans dug into the meat of his thigh, the black denim rough against his sensitive perineum.

Klaus let out a contented little hum at how full he was, his own cock hanging hot and heavy between his legs. He drew his hips back a little before pushing himself back against Diego's again, starting up a messy rhythm as his movements grew faster and more desperate, fucking himself on his brother's cock.

“Fuck~” he panted, starting to feel hot and sweaty from the effort but finding himself unable to stop. At this angle he was perfectly in line with his sweet spot, and each time he pushed back and filled himself up it sent a wave of heady pleasure through him.

Diego was watching him with amusement, hovering above him just high enough so Klaus had to put real effort in to forcing his hips up to fuck himself as deep as he needed. Klaus fucked himself as fast as he could but his muscles started to ache, moaning in frustration and squeezing his eyes shut tightly.

This was apparently the wrong thing to do, because suddenly there was a hand fisted tightly in his sweaty curls, yanking his head back so he couldn’t see his brother’s face anymore. Diego thrust in hard exactly once, bottoming out and making Klaus cry out embarrassingly loud.

“Keep going,” Diego breathed in his ear, now leaning right over him, caging Klaus in completely with his body.

Klaus tried, he really did, but the position change threw him off and when he forced himself back he was off balance. If Diego hadn’t had such a tight grip on his hair he would’ve face planted the sofa, probably fallen onto his side and right off his brother's cock.

With his head yanked back he couldn’t see what he was doing. He sobbed in frustration, his eyelashes heavy with tears.

“I can’t! Diego please! I need it,” he begged again, bouncing his hips up and down in a desperate attempt to make his brother move, his legs trembling.

“You need it, Klaus? You really need it?” Diego purred in his ear, making him shudder at the feeling of his hot breath on his damp cheek. He tried to nod but the hand in his hair tightened, making his cock jump and his hips stutter.

“I need it so bad~” Klaus moaned girlishly, his desperate panting sounding loud and wet in the confined space between his face and the back of the sofa, and somewhere deep in his mind he knew he should feel ashamed.

“You don’t need it,” Diego decided for him, pushing in all the way before pulling out again, leaving Klaus' hole clenching around nothing. Klaus gasped and tried to shake his head.

“No no no no no-“

“You don’t Need it Klaus. You can live without it, can’t you? It's not like food,” Diego's tone was mockingly gentle, like how someone would address a particularly stupid child. He pushed back in in one hard thrust at the end of his sentence, and Klaus barely had time to cry out before he was slipping back out again with a wet pop.

“I do Diego, please!” he whined, desperately trying to push his hips back, but Diego’s free hand was squeezing his hip in an iron grip.

“It’s not like air, Klaus,” Diego practically sang in his ear, punctuating his statement with another vicious thrust in, making Klaus sob as once again he immediately pulled back out with a squelch that should’ve been disgusting.

“It is!” Klaus insisted, and Diego finally let go of his hair, instead holding his jaw and making him meet his big brother’s burning gaze, full of angry disappointment. Klaus couldn’t help his own gaze dropping straight to the cock that was hanging so tantalizingly close to his hole. He could feel the heat radiating off it. His own cock drooled pathetically onto the cushions below, probably ruining them.

“You really can’t live without getting fucked?” Diego smirked, and actually laughed at Klaus' poor concentration, shaking his head side to side stupidly to get him to meet his eye again. “You’re such a slut you'd beg your own brother to fuck you? Why, because no one else wants you anymore? Because you’re ruined, Klaus, is that it?”

Klaus swallowed, his lower lip trembling as he took a shaky breath in. He hadn’t even realised he was crying again. Diego's words were cutting him to the bone, he knew Klaus inside and out (literally). He knew what could really make him hurt. And he deserved it, all of it, for what he'd put Diego through these past eight years. It’s not like any of it was a lie either.

“Well?” He sounds like Dad. 

Klaus gave a tiny nod, not daring to look away from his brother’s angry face, feeling his cheeks burning at the admission. He bit his lip and gave his best doe eyes, hoping he looked pathetic enough to fuck, to drive out all the hurt that was making his skin tremble as his sweat dried on his heated skin, to fuck away the deep humiliation and self loathing that lingered constantly just below the surface. Diego was dragging it right out into the harsh light of day, raw and open and bleeding, but his cock was throbbing and he was so fucking hard and he was desperate to have his brother inside him because of it. He didn’t want to think about what that said about him as a person.

He thought he saw a flash of something familiar in Diego's eyes, something precious and real and painfully nostalgic it made Klaus choke out a tiny sob. Diego's eyes were shining when he let Klaus' jaw go and finally pushed back in, and Klaus sighed in relief as he was simultaneously filled and permitted to look away from his brother's unreadable expression.

But then Diego had gripped the base of his cock and was moving it up and down faster than Klaus thought possible, and suddenly all he could think about was how fucking good he felt as pleasure jolted through him, his ass shaking with the movement. He moaned long and high and gripped the cushions beneath him tightly, his knuckles turning white.

“You want it, Klaus? I’ll give it to you,” he heard Diego growl behind him, and then suddenly he was pressing his whole body weight onto Klaus, pistoning his hips in and out of him hard enough to make him squeal at the sudden intrusion.

“Yeah, yeah, I fucking want it so bad!” he wailed, his mouth falling open dumbly as Diego railed him into the couch, barely registering when his brother pulled back momentarily to spank him hard before plastering his clothed torso back against Klaus' sweaty trembling back, jolting him harshly with each powerful thrust, humping him like a fucking dog.

“I’ll give you everything Klaus. I’ll give you everything,” Diego was panting, grunting right in Klaus’ ear and Klaus arched his back like a cat, stretching his arms out in front of him to brace himself against the back of the sofa, closing his eyes tightly. Taking up boxing had done his brother good - Diego had the stamina of a fucking athlete.

“Give it to me, give it to me,” Klaus was barely coherent enough to think about what he was saying, his voice strained and whiney.

“I’ll fucking give it to you,” Diego snarled, and his thrusts became impossibly faster, making Klaus squeal like a bitch, his brother's fingers digging harsh bruises into his bony hips.

Diego removed one hand and brought it up to Klaus' throat, squeezing tightly and making Klaus gasp and clench tightly round Diego's cock. His big brother knew exactly how to get him off, and maybe that was sick, but Klaus could barely breathe and his face was throbbing hotly in time with the heartbeat in his cock and fuck he was so close-

“Take it, fucking take it,” Diego was losing it too, his thrusts becoming stuttered and messy, the wet slap of Klaus' hole embarrassingly loud.

All it took was a final jolt from Diego's hips to brush the head of Klaus' cock against the sofa and he came with a broken sob, his cock spurting onto his own trembling thighs. Klaus thinks he might blacked out, the noise he made sounded like a wounded animal.

Diego had removed the hand from his neck at some point, and had stilled his movement, buried deep inside his baby brother's spent body. Klaus pressed his cheek to the damp cushion beneath him, panting tiredly. Diego was pressing his sweaty forehead against Klaus' shoulder, his own breath coming out ragged.

This was the part Klaus hated. The awkward peel away from each other as Diego grabs a towel, the air thick with feelings that haven’t been discussed, the awkward lack of eye contact when his brother hands him a glass of water with a hand that trembles just slightly less than Klaus' own. It clinks lightly against his teeth and a thin stream trickles out the corner of his mouth onto his chest, making him shudder.

The slow, steady creeping of regret and disgust and painful Reality pulling at his gut and making him want to run and hide and get so high he doesn’t have to think about what a horrible person he is doing this to Diego again after all these years.

But he stays. At least for a while. Doesn’t move from his position bent over the couch, lets Diego wipe the seed from between his legs, flinching slightly from oversensitivity. His brother strokes his flanks and hushes him reassuringly, and it’s so fucking gentle Klaus has to blink back tears.

Diego is still fully clothed, his cock tucked away now, when he sits on the floor with his back pressed to the couch and gently pulls Klaus down onto his lap. Klaus allows himself to be maneuvered, even though he knows he doesn’t deserve it, but he feels so small and dares to even feel safe gathered up with his big brother’s strong arms around him, holding him together.

They don’t talk at first, and Klaus is glad. Diego puts on a dumb kids' cartoon for them to watch as they bask in what should’ve been the afterglow, his nose pressed to Klaus' damp curls, his thumb rubbing circles into Klaus' shoulder.

It’s like they’re back to being little again, sneaking down to watch the forbidden TV in Mom's drawing room under the cover of night so Dad didn’t catch them, cuddled up in the Academy pajamas and the duvet from Klaus' bed.

But it’s not like that anymore, because Diego opens his stupid beautiful mouth.

“You could stay,” he murmurs quietly into Klaus' hair, so quietly that Klaus could pretend he didn’t hear it if he wanted to. “I meant wh-wh-what I s-said earlier, ab-b-b-bout giving you everything.”

His stutter is back. He's upset. Klaus feels awful. He wants to stay, wants to feel this safe and this soft and this delicate forever. He wants to make his brother happy, not sad. Not angry.

But he can’t, because Diego won’t have drugs in the house. He needs Klaus to be clean if he lets him stay, and Klaus, with dark shadows slowly creeping in at the edges of his vision and a distant screaming starting to echo down the hall, can’t do that.

So he leaves. Like always. Getting dressed is awkward, because Diego’s still sat on the floor crying silently but pretending he’s not and Klaus is naked and his ass hurts and he can’t remember where he threw his damn pants.

But it’s okay. He’s okay. He always is. Even when Ben gives him an undecipherable look from the corner he’s just appeared in, and when Diego won’t look him in the eye or even get up when Klaus lets himself out the front door of his brother's shitty boiler room 'flat.’

It’s okay, because Klaus slipped a twenty from the bowl by Diego’s door, obviously left there to remind his brother to go get something, maybe food. His fridge did look pretty empty.

It buys Klaus a bag and a needle in his arm as the tourniquet slips from between his teeth, and suddenly it really is all okay again.


End file.
